


Voyeur

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Isobel watches Michael and Alex sitting at the bar.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Voyeur

Isobel watched Michael sit at the bar. Watched him chat with Maria who grabbed him a bottle of water free of charge. Watched his leg nervously bounce on the barstool's footrest.

She knew he was waiting for Alex. She knew because he'd frantically knocked on her door a few hours ago desperate for wardrobe advice. The request had nearly knocked her on her ass. He'd made some quip about the two of them never staying dressed long. Tried to feign cocky nonchalance. His fidgeting fingers and twitchy eyes betrayed him.

But tonight wasn't like any night that had come before. Not for Alex and Michael, at least.

Isobel watched as Michael kept looking over his shoulder. Every time the door opened and cool night air rushed in. Watched his shoulders deflate every time some townie arrived, already shuffling half drunk to their usual spots.

Alex was taking his sweet time and Isobel was impressed. She thought Michael deserved to squirm a little after walking out all those weeks ago without so much as a wave goodbye. She imagined maybe Alex was outside peaking in and enjoying the way Michael was now chewing at his cuticles.

But then the door swung open and there he was. Hair windswept. Black jeans. Vintage tshirt with tiny holes worn throughout. Gold hoop earring catching the dim bar light. Not exactly her jam but she could see the appeal. And judging by the way Michael's mouth had dropped open, he was clearly the target audience. Another win in the Alex column.

Isobel settled back in the booth, beer in hand, ready to take in the show. She watched as Alex climbed onto the stool next to Michael's letting their shoulders brush ever so slightly. Watched the way Michael's hands flexed around his water bottle in response.

But that was child's play compared to the moment he turned to Michael and gave the softest, most intimate smile she'd ever seen shared between two people in public. Even she found herself clutching at her chest, breathing slightly heavier. And then he had the audacity to reach up and run his fingers through Michael's especially messy curls and somehow it felt like sex. And she was the voyeur.

Things calmed down after that. They were talking. Laughing. And then their eyes turned serious as they huddled closer together. Isobel leaned in, wanting to hear what they were saying. Needing to hear. Thoughts of mind-walking Alex entered her head, but she didn’t do that anymore. Not without consent, anyway. So, she pouted instead and promised herself she’d learn to lipread.

They continued to talk, knees butting together - never leaving more than an inch of space between them. Isobel was shocked at the immediacy of their intimacy. The ease in which they fell back together. The seamless shadow of their bodies once they had. 

Isobel tore her eyes away briefly. The energy in the bar had changed. She knew the two of them were to blame. A palpable electric charge had all the lovers or potential lovers shooting their shots. Bar patrons started circling each other, flirtatious but with a sharp, primal edge. Isobel felt as her own body temperature rose. Wondered if the same was happening to Michael. 

But Alex and Michael were oblivious to the world around them. Michael had his lips stationed right outside of Alex’s ear, whispering sweet or salacious nothings while his hands stroked up the outside of Alex’s thighs. Every so often stopping at points along the way to sooth and massage what must be the cramped muscles of an overworked leg. Isobel warmed as she watched Michael take care of Alex. That was the brother she knew and loved. The brother Alex deserved.

Suddenly, Alex shifted back. Something Michael had whispered hitting bullseye. His eyes blown wide, mouth partially opened, his throat bobbing with whatever emotion now churned between them. Isobel watched as Michael reached up and thumbed a stray tear from Alex’s cheek. The soft way he leaned his forehead against Alex’s. The tender way Alex closed his eyes and cupped Michael’s neck with both his hands. Isobel cut her eyes away. Giving them a moment free from her spying eyes. Swallowing against the lump in her own throat.

And then they were leaving. Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and tugged him off the stool. Their fingers threaded together as they headed towards the door. Isobel watched them go with an ache in her chest. Both her brothers were well and truly loved. Had found their people years ago. And sure, nothing had been simple or easy. But at least they knew that someone loved them that deeply - deeply enough to fight a decade’s worth of loving and leaving, fighting and fucking. Didn’t she deserve the same?

She tossed back the last of her beer, threw a couple dollars on the table, and left. Isobel wasn’t one to dwell in self-pity. Not for long, anyway. She was happy for her brothers. Was already planning two weddings in her head. Besides, it was ladies night at Planet 7 and she was ready to get into a little trouble of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Cross-posted to @litwitlady on Tumblr.


End file.
